This invention relates generally to the field of mattresses, and in particular to high comfort mattresses. More specifically, the invention relates to arrangements of padding layers that may be used in combination with a mattress core to increase the comfort level of a mattress.
An uncomfortable mattress can be a significant factor in contributing to a poor night's sleep. Traditionally, mattresses have been constructed using a core of springs topped with a layer of padding. Some manufacturers have incorporated this padding into the quilting. Such mattresses are generally referred to as pillow top mattresses.
One way to improve the comfort level of a mattress is to utilize a piece of convoluted polyurethane foam as the padding layer. To reduce the “lumpiness” of this padding layer, some manufacturers have placed fibers in the valleys created by the convolutions. One example of this approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,768, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. This design can be undesirable because the fibers can matt down in the valleys so that the convolutions lose their cushioning effect.